


A Part of You Is Going in the Ground

by zistysfosgerald



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Burying a Body, Death, Killing, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack likes to murder people, and Alex likes to bury the bodies. So that's why they make the best couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Part of You Is Going in the Ground

_]"Please! Please... sir, please don't hurt me!" he begged, and Jack could swear he wanted to kill him right then and there._

_But what would be the fun in that?_

_Exactly._

_"Shut up, or I'll kill you!"_

_"But I want to go home!" he argued, and Jack hated wwhen they did that._

_"Excuse you? You don't want to play any more?" Jack asked with a hint of sadness in his voice._

_"Please... I miss my mom!" he pleaded, and that's when Jack had had enough._

_"I told you to shut up or I'll kill you! Now, if you don't mind... I'm going to slice and dice!" Jack laughed, his smile wide and demonic._

_Stabbing the guy in the neck was quick to shut him up... finally. This never got old, and it was because Jack was sick and twisted. Blood pouring from the guy's neck, and mouth. If he was being honest, watching the life seep out of this guy was the best thing he's ever seen._

_Finally, the guy died, and Jack began to talk to himself, "Time to call my baby, he's gonna have a field day with this one!" as soon he was finished talking to himself, he went to go wash his hands._

_This was going to be fun! ___


End file.
